


Don't Stand So Close To Me

by Ghiacciolite



Series: Don't Stand So Close To Me (scarecrow/reader) [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, but also kinda not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghiacciolite/pseuds/Ghiacciolite
Summary: You've got a crush on your dorky psychology teacher, and he's very, very aware of it!
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Reader, Jonathan Crane/You
Series: Don't Stand So Close To Me (scarecrow/reader) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738855
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Don't Stand So Close To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Very, very loosely inspired by The Police song "Don't Stand So Close To Me", the best teacher/student song ever written because dang is it catchy. Its my first time really actually trying to write some fanfic!

There was exactly a zero percent chance that Professor Jonathan Crane was unaware of your attraction to him. The way you had quickly moved from the middle of the classroom to the very front row after the first day, the way your eyes followed him as he walked about in a lecture, how you would mouth along to everything he said, as if you were an enraptured echo.

He was aware, and for the first time since he graduated high school, he was afraid. Afraid of what to do, afraid of consequences, afraid of asking you, afraid of even being alone in the same room as you. Sure, you were an adult, almost certainly less than a decade apart in age, but it was still frowned upon to fraternize with students. He could easily lose his job.

The thought kept him up at night, the very idea that of all the men at the college, you had somehow became attracted to _him_! Surely he must be mistaken, but no, even the blindest bat would be able to see it were they in his shoes. No student is _that_ into psychology that they would copy down his lectures verbatim. No normal student would linger outside his office door, unknowing that he could see their shape through the blinds. 

Eventually, after weeks of torment and restless sleep, he knew what he would do about your feelings: ignore them completely and pretend he was wrong. It was better that way, it was _safer_ that way.

But things have a way of not turning out as they're expected to, and he almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock at his office door one Friday and saw your unmistakable silhouette. With a dry voice, he called for you to enter.

That voice, that damned voice! Cold as ice with a hint of disdain and you could _swear_ you heard a tiny bit of a southern accent sneaking through. It was the kind of voice that instantly captured your attention, had you hooked to every single word he said. It was no wonder you had quickly started getting the highest grades in class, almost certainly because you couldn't let a single word of his pass through your ears without it sticking around in your brain long enough to pass on some knowledge.

It wasn't a 'love at first sight' type situation, no, the first time you saw that gangly man step up to the chalkboard and write his name, his clothes littered with patches and his hair uncombed, you were just as confused as the rest of your classmates. But once he opened his mouth and spoke, your opinion very quickly changed. Soon, you began to notice that, while not conventionally attractive by any means, he was certainly not as ugly as your fellow students joked he was. At least, not to you he wasn't.

You had practically been sweating outside his office, worrying about what to say to him. You knew outright telling him how you felt was simply not an option, but after all the times you had hesitated outside there before, you knew you had to say _something_.

Jonathan almost smiled as you walked in, the caution in your steps betrayed your emotions. Despite all his worries, _you_ were the nervous one, not him! He had the upper hand, all the power in the situation, and his confidence had soared as you sat down across from him, only his desk and the clutter on it separating the two of you.

“ I must confess, I’m surprised you haven’t taken advantage of my office hours sooner. Even someone as well-versed in this subject as yourself surely must have had _some_ questions for me.”

“W-well, I've not really wanted to be a bother, so I did my best to figure out things I had difficulty with on my own.” That quiver in your voice sent pleasant goosebumps up his arms as it confirmed without a doubt how you felt. _Scared_.

“Then what brings you here now? Judging by your expression you've clearly got something bothering you – no, don't try and cover your face, girl, you forget what subject I teach. Something's eating you up inside, isn't it? Something you want to keep hidden that's threatening to claw its way out.” Oh he was most certainly enjoying seeing you squirm in your seat. All his anxiety over your feelings had vanished just as quickly as you had sat down, replaced with a new thrill. He dug his nails deep into the arms of his chair.

“I-I don't know what you're talking about.” That look in his eye, it made you want to curl up in your seat and die. No longer did he look like meek, weak, professor Crane, there was something powerful and frightening about him. Chills ran down your spine as he stood up. You knew he was tall, but now his height seemed more towering than ever before.

“Oh, you don't? Are you quite sure about that? Whatever's on your mind must be important, or else you wouldn't be in here. I do hope you didn't come here to confess to cheating. If you did, I would be forced to turn you in, invalidate all your grades, have you kicked out of the college, and make sure every one around here knew exactly what kind of person you are. Any dreams you had of a career in psychology, all gone.”

“No! I would never cheat!” You said, with more conviction than any words had ever held. Despite your apprehension and fear, you just couldn't stand the thought of your favorite teacher thinking you a _cheater_ , of all things. You felt small with him looming over, like a cowering worm in front of a hungry bird.

“I highly doubt that, everyone has their breaking point. I want to know what yours is.” Jonathan sneered, his gaze locked on your shocked face.

It was too much, your hands had begun to shake and your face gone pale. You did the only thing you could. “Oh no, the time! I'm – I'm almost late for my next class! See you tomorrow, professor!” You jumped out of your seat and were out of his office faster than a bullet.

Jonathan sat back in his chair, a wide smile on his face. He looked forward to seeing you again, sooner than you'd expect.


End file.
